Clash Between Magic and Jutsu
by Kathoros
Summary: NarutoXHarry Potter After his return from the training, Naruto is sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. He also learn that Sasuke could be here, with Orochimaru. Pairing : NaruSaku and maybe others, send ideas of pairing please.
1. The Departure

**Disclamer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters or the original story. Samething for Harry Potter.

**A.N.:** Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic in english (I speak french, I'm from the province of Quebec), and my first try for a cross over. I hope that you'll like it. Please review, but don't flame me. I'll ignore every review that is writen like "you're just a son of a bitch" or "You don't deserve to live in this world".

Another thing before the story begins : I'm searching for someone that can correct my grammar and spelling, so if someone want the "job" (I'm not paying for it) said send me a message. I would prefer somebody that talks perfectly in english and in french, but talking in french is not necessary.

Let's the story begin.

**

* * *

**

**Clash Between Magic and J****utsu**

Chapter One

The sun was quite bright that day. The two guards at the entrance were merely sleeping. Suddenly, something passed in front of them. It was him, the little guy that caused them so much trouble… well, he wasn't has little that he used to be. That boy was Naruto.

The boy was followed by Jiraya, aka: Ero-Sennin. They were walking in the streets, toward the Hokage office. Naruto and Jiraya were stopped by a feminine voice that was calling them. Sakura was running toward them, Konohamaru and the two others with her.

(From that point of the story, everything is the same, from Sakura thinking that he has grown up, to the end of the bell test.)

Two days later, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi met Tsunade, for an important mission.

"_We have a mission for you; an owl brought it an hour ago. This will be tough for you guys; it's a one year mission_."

The two young shinobi looked at their Hokage, wide-eyed.

"_What? But I just came back from a 2 and half year training!_" Nearly cried Naruto

"_I know Naruto, but I'm choosing you because one point in this mission is directly concerning your old teammate._" said Tsunade, with a serious expression on her face.

Now, even Kakashi was staring at his master, his breath speeding up a little.

"_Orochimaru has joined forces with the most evil person in the wizardly world._"

"_Which world?_" They all asked at the same time.

"_Yes, you heard me, the wizardly world_." The blonde woman said, in a monotone voice.

"_Isn't it a barrier between our worlds?_" Sakura asked.

"_Yes, but a high level shinobi or wizard can easily pass through it._" Answered Tsunade.

"_Anyway, a man of the name Albus Dumbledore is hiring us to protect Harry Potter, the only victim that survived Voldemort, the evil guy I was talking about_."

"So_, if we found Orochimaru there, Sasuke will be with him?_" Naruto asked, getting excited about a fight that could possibly occur between them.

"_Yes._" Shortly said Tsunade. "_Now, you'll be going with Ino and Choji._"

"_And Shikamaru?_" Asked Naruto.

"_He's currently in the hidden sand, for the preparations of the Chuunin exams_. _You're departure will take place in 3 hours. Kakashi, don't be late, or won't be able to go with them._"

"_I can't promise anything, maybe an old woman will need me to cross the street._" Said the masked man.

Tsunade then twitched, and when she was twitching, it wasn't a good sign.

"_Ok, ok, I'll be in time_." Said desperately Kakashi, sweet-dropping.

(**Three hours later**)

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Ino and Choji were now waiting in Tsunade's office. There was an odd looking boot on the desk. It was brown and the lace was missing. It was patched a lot of times. Tsunade then started talking.

"_This boot is a portkey. It can transport you anywhere in the world; the destination is chosen when it is created. This boot will transport you all directly in the castle you'll be living in this year._"

"_What?!? A castle?!?_" Ino shouted out. "_I can't wait to be there!_"

"_So, what do we nee to do for it too work?_" Sakura asked.

"_It will do all the work, you only need to touch it and don't let it go. The time of teleportation is also chosen when the portkey is created._" Tsunade told them.

"_Alright! Here I go! I will find Sasuke and bring him back!_" Naruto said, with his signature grin on the face and the thumb in the air.

"_Now everybody, touch the portkey._"

Every present shinobi touched the boot, with a little hesitation, like if the portkey would jump at the last moment and eat them to death.

"_Five… Four… Three…_"

The portkey started shaking,

"_Two… one…_"

The office started spinning around them, and soon, multiple colors were surrounding them. Ino had her eyes close and she was screaming to death. Choji was so afraid that he was silent. Kakashi was read (Don't ask me how) the book that the blonde boy had given him few days before. Sakura had a strange reflex: she took the free hand of Naruto, but he was too busy being scared to notice it, but Sakura did and she became a little red.

Everything stopped as fast as it started. Sakura felt on the ground, causing Naruto to fall with her. Sakura got up so fast that even the sharingan couldn't saw it.

"_Sorry._" She quickly said to Naruto.

"_No, it's ok, just don't go that hard next time._" Giggled Naruto.

The shinobis were at the entrance of a giant castle. The wooden doors were big enough too let a dragon enter. A bearded man stepped out. His beard was long, long and white. His hairs were as white as his beard. He looked really tall and old. His face was telling them that he had lived a lot of things and experiences. Half-mooned glasses were placed on his nose.

"_Hi, my name is Albus Dumbledore, the director of Hogwarts, school for young wizards. Thanks for coming_." Told the man, with a strong accent. "_Please, let me put a spell on you all, so others will understand when you speak, and you to understand others when they are talking._"

They all agreed with a head sign. Dumbledore then picked up a strange stick for his pocket. He said something in a strange language, and pointed the stick on the group of ninjas. A warm blue halo covered them. The halo faded away, leaving a strange sensation in there mouths and ears.

"So, do you understand me now?" Dumbledore are gently.

"Yes!" They all said in a chorus voice.

"Than, follow me, you may be hungry after this little traveling." He said, smiling at the shinobis that were standing in front of him.

"Ramen! I want some ramen!" (Guess who's talking)

Naruto felt a fist coming in contact with the left of his jaw. He flew a couple of meters away.

"Excuse him for his lack of politeness professor." Said Sakura, lightly bowing.

"That's not a problem. Than, follow me everybody, we'll have dinner together and I'll tell you anything you need to know." The director turned his back to the shinobis and started walking in the corridors of the castle.

* * *

Update: I just found a corrector :XxPoisned DreamsxX. (thx Xoom for the correction and comment: I won't put something like that anymore). I can't belive it! only an hour that my story is published and already three people have put it in their alerts list. THANKS ALOT!


	2. Wand shoping and Naruto's problem

**Disclamer:** I think you already know that I own neither Naruto and Harry Potter, neither everything attached to them.

**A.N.:** WOW! 6 reviews in 24 hours! Thank you everybody for your support. Thanks to XxPoisned DreamsxX for the correction. Now, I'll answer the questions of grumpywinter.

1- For Sasuke, I must say, I don't know. It's because I don't like him really much in the anime, and I don't really like the so fast changing of his mind in other fics. If I do it, it will be in the later chapters, and I will make it slow and progressive, because someone can't change so fast.

2- I'll say in wich year they'll be in when they'll be doing the sorting, sorry.

P.S: I forgot to tell in chapter 1 but I think everybody understood.

"_blah_" talking in Japanese, "blah" talking in English. Samethings with the thoughts '_blah_' and 'blah'.

Now, sorry again if you don't really understand what I'm writting, but I lack of vocabulary in English. Thanks again.

Chapter 2 "Wand shopping and Naruto's problem" is starting... NOW!

**

* * *

**

**Clash Between Magic and Jutsu**

Chapter 2

The small group sat down in the great hall, at one of the four long tables.

All of the shinobis were astonished by the ceiling. It was like there was no roof, with a clear blue sky, a little white cloud passing from time to time.

Shikamaru would have like to look at those all day long. Dumbledore sat down at the right of Kakashi, who was in front of the younger ninjas.

"I asked the elves to prepare food for ten people, just in case." Dumbledore said, knowing that Naruto and Choji were eating a lot.

He than makes a move with his hand, and food appeared out from thin air. It had so surprised Ino, who was a little nervous after the teleportation, that she jumped up, a kunai in her hand. Choji was salivating in front of all the food that was in front of them. Naruto was desperately searching for some ramen, but miserably failed. Kakashi merely took a glance at the food, being too much stuck in his infamous book.

After Ino sat down again, blushing, they all started to eat. Naruto had found a new favourite meal, but not a good as his ramen: chicken. Choji was eating everything that came in contact with his hands (at that moment, he hoped to have fours hands, not ONLY two).

When they finished, Dumbledore started to talk. "As you must know, there is a boy in our school that got attacked when he was young by Voldemort, the most evil sorcerer of the world. That boy is Harry Potter, the one you must protect. A week ago, one of my subordinate told me that a new enemy had come and join him. She told me that he was from your world. Being able to locate your invisible continent, with the help of the council and the secret archive library of the minister, I contacted all of your villages. Only one hasn't killed the owls I sent."

"Which one?" The loudest shinobi of all Konoha, if it's not of the entire world.

All others looked at him, sweet-dropping.

"What?"

"Naruto no baka! Isn't obvious?" Sakura told him.

"It's Konoha." Choji said with a mouth full of everything you can imagine (I think there's only the table that he didn't tried to eat.)

"Yes and that is why you are here." Answered Dumbledore.

And so the old director continued explaining about Harry Potter, Voldemort, the school and its creator and about magic, how it works and everything. Something really strange happened. When Dumbledore was talking, Kakashi wasn't reading his book.

"Now that you know what you need to, you'll go to Diagon alley searching for this." He gave to each of the young shinobis a list of what they need to have for the year. "You'll be normal exchanged students, that's your cover. School is starting in four days. You will be sleeping at the Leaky Cauldron. I hope you'll all like to be here for this year."

On this, he disappeared, leaving the ninjas in the great hall. A few seconds later, a tall, really tall man entered the hall.

"Hi there, I'll be the one that will lead you to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon alley. The name's Hagrid!" The giant said, with a smile that you could barely see in his beard.

And so, they all left. Sakura was still thinking about what she had done. Why have she took Naruto's hand? But it makes her feel better during the transportation. She was less nervous. Oh well, maybe it's just because he's a good friend. She was cut in her daydream by the arrival at their destination.

"We just arrived at Diagon alley."

"How can we buy things here, it's only a closed backyard." Asked

Choji.

"That's when we need to use magic." Hagrid answered.

He than picked up an old pink umbrella. He touched some bricks and the wall started to move, doing an opening. The shinobis were amazed by this demonstration. The way was leading to a big street, where wizards could be seen looking at the stores, entering and exiting them, and even drinking on some terraces.

"I'll leave you here, I need to return to Hogwarts, my dog is waiting for his dinner" He than got back in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ok! First, we need our robes." Ino said, joyful at the idea of wearing fashionable clothes.

They entered the shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Ino's excitement got down when she saw the robes in this little shop. Black, black and only black! And those hats, gross! She was nearly crying in front of this horror show.

Madam Malkin brought them one by one in the back of the store and they all came back with the same uniforms.

"Next, it's our wands!" Said Naruto, thinking about powerful Justus he could uses with it.

They saw the Ollivander's shop. An old looking man welcomed them with a bright smile.

"Hi there young men and women, welcome to my wand shop. How can I help you?"

"We need to buy wands! Believe it!" Naruto said "Wow, it sounds weird in English. I prefer it in Japanese-ttebayo!"

"Yeah, well, who's going first?" Ollivander asked.

"I'll try." Answered Sakura.

"What is your name young lady?"

"Haruno Sakura, I'm from Japan."

Ollivander turned around and picked one of the many boxes on the wall and said â€œ10 inches, make of wood of an ancient cherry blossom, the heart is a cherry blossom petal. Every Japanese student that is called Sakura is using something like that." He gave her the wand. "Go for it, try to wave it."

Sakura, being trained by Tsunade for the last 2 and half years, waved the wand with all her strength. A big cherry blossom tree appeared, and by the force she had put in her swing, nearly the entire store got destroyed.

"Great, it's a perfect wand for you, just don't wave it that hard next time please." Said a nervous Ollivander.

"Oi! It's my turn!" Shouted a jumping Naruto. "My name is Uzumaki

Naruto!"

"Alright." Ollivander turned around, again. "There, 11 inches, made from the wood of a living Trent, the heart is a sapphire rock." He gave it to Naruto.

The ninja waved it. Nothing seemed to happen, except the fact that

Ollivander was now hanging on the roof. "No, it's not it" He said, his body having spasms.

He finally managed to get down and got in the back of the store. He came back a minute after, a box in his hand. "9 inches, made of a Japanese red "charka" tree, I don't know what it is, but that's it. The heart is a hair of an ancient fox demon." He gave it to Naruto.

"Why do you think it will work with me?" He nervously asked.

"Because when you waved the other wand, I saw a red halo around your hand. And you seem a little foxy too with your scars on the face, and your red eyes."

That's true, without knowing it, Naruto just changed into his first transformation. His scars on his cheeks had widened, his eyes were red, his nails and teeth were more eguized. What was happening to him?

* * *

**A.N.:** If you think I chould take more time and do longer chapters or less time shorter chapters, tell me in the reviews. I'm doing aproximatly 1000 words WITHOUT counting the disclaimer, story and chapter titles and those long A.Ns. 


	3. That's what you call true friends

**Disclamer:** I think you already understand. Just the story is mine.

**A.N.:** Well, I'm really, REALLY happy about you guys loving my story. Don't forget, you can review more than once ;). I tried to make the story go a little faster, but sorry if you think I go slow, it's only the start of the story. It will surely got a little faster when they'll be at Hogwarts. Thanks again to XxPoisned DreamsxX for the correction. For the ones that are new and deceided to jump directly to chapter 3: my native language is french, so you may see a lack of vocabulary here.

Ok! And now (Kathoros starts to do handseals) Chapter starting no jutsu!

**Update: **Ok, I won't be able to updated until august 14-15 because I'm going to my cottage in 2 hours. I'll try to write (on paper) the next chapters so it won't take long before I add new stuff when i get back.

* * *

**Clash Between Magic and Jutsu**

**Chapter 3**

"What… is… what are you Naruto?" Ino asked, shocked be what was happening in front of him.

Ino, Sakura and Choji were paralyzed. What was happening to the one most unpredictable ninja of Konoha?

"Everyone, we return to the Leaky Cauldron and we'll rant a room." Kakashi said hastily. "Naruto, put your hands in your pockets, close you mouth and eyes and I'll guide you to the room. This way, nobody will see you like that" He than turned to Ollivander "Thanks for your help, we'll come back for the two others later." On that, the group exited the Ollivander's shop.

They got to the Leaky Cauldron without problem, but for Naruto, it seemed like an eternity. His was spinning as fast as Lee could run. Why? Why was that happening now? What will his friends say? Will they be scared of him?

Ignore him? Or even, maybe, try to kill him? He knew that Sakura wouldn't do that, but Ino and Choji. If they decide to tell everyone in Konoha… he will see those glares again. Those glares of hate. He didn't want to see them again.

"Here we are. You can open your eyes." His sensei told him.

"Huh? Where are the others?"

"They stayed downstairs. Can't you return normal?"

"No, I don't know why. Normally, I return to my normal self after the emotions are gone. There's two problems, I actually need strong emotion of fear or rage to transform, witch I didn't had in the store. Second, it takes only a couple of seconds to transform back, but it doesn't go away."

He said, with sadness in his voice.

"Ok, I'll go with the others in the second room. I'll tell them not to rush you to tell your story, but they'll be curious, especially if you stay like that." Kakashi said, just before going away, with his normal 'poof' sound and smoke.

Naruto then sat on the bed. He was wondering if he would try and tell his secret to his friends or make a lie that he don't know what was happening.

Yes, he will tell them. At least, they are friends, they wouldn't certainly stop to respect him because of that. He heard the door next to his open and close.

After staying alone for a moment, he got up and joined them. But he paralyzed in front of the door, fearing something. His heart was pumping inside him. Without even knowing it, his hand knocked at the door.

"Yeah! It's unlocked!" A feminine voice said on the other side.

He slowly opened the door and entered. Strangely, only Sakura was in the room.

"Hi Naruto. I wasn't expecting you so fast." She told him, with a little smile. She was doing fine like nothing had happened.

"Where are the others?" The normally so joyful but now sad looking Naruto asked.

"They got with Kakashi buying their wands. You can stay here if you don't want to be lonely." She said, lowering her head a little.

"You… You don't fear me?" He said, shocked.

"Why would I fear you? Are you always the Naruto I knew, or did that incident changed you to become evil?"

"No, no! I'm still the good old Naruto, just that now I changed of appearance a little." He said, scratching the back of his head, showing his famous grin.

"Then, I have no reason to change my mind about you." She answered with a warm smile.

He sat on one of the beds, in front of her. This little chitchat calming him, he explained to her everything: about the Kyuubi, the other jinchuurikis and the Akatsuki organization.

'That must why everybody hated him. The adults telling their children to ignore him, leading it to a lonely and sad Naruto.' Thought Sakura

"Do you hate me because I'm a monster?" He asked, surprising her.

'How can he think that?!'

She hadn't answered. She just got up, sat beside him and took him in her arms. That shocked Naruto.

"Naruto, how can I hate you just for this? You were always here for me, even when I was doing bad things to you." She whispered. She detached herself from him. They just sat there, looking in the eyes of each others.

Naruto started closing his head from hers. Their lips where at only a centimetre from each others when they heard knocking at the door. Sakura jumped of surprise. She opened the door. Ino and Choji were there.

"Hm? Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked them when they entered the room.

"He wanted to talk to the old director about what happened. He thinks that he can help you Naruto," Ino said to them. "Are you ok Naruto?"

"Yeah, thank you." He said. "I think that you deserve to know what happened and why I'm transformed." They all sat on the bed in front of him. He repeated the story that he told to Sakura. They let him talk from the stop to the end, only stopping him to ask some questions.

"Now, now. It can explain a lot of things." Ino said simply. "Sorry for what I must have said to you. You didn't deserve it."

That last sentenced finished Naruto. Wow, they were all on his side. No bad expressions, no glares of hate, just his three friends there for him.

"Now, you said you're stuck like that, no?" Choji asked.

"Yes, and like I said, it's not normal." Replied Naruto

"Maybe you can use the Henge no jutsu." Ino proposed him.

"I can't let the Henge on without concentrating on it."

Somebody knocked at the door.

"Enter, it's unlocked." Sakura said.

Kakashi entered the room.

"Dumbledore told me that he will search something to help you out." He said to Naruto.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" said an excited Naruto.

"Have you told them?"

"Yes." He said, grinning.

"Well, everybody here must know, this is secret, don't tell anyone about it."

"Ok!" They all said in a chorus voice.

"Then, darkness will soon appear. Girls, you stay in this room. The boys, we are in the room just beside this one. Everyone, get ready to go sleep. Tomorrow, we take the Hogwarts express." He than again disappeared.

Naruto and Choji left the room, leaving the girls together. The little orange went right to the bathroom. When he finished and exited, he ran into someone, the two of them fell.

"Sorry, my fault." Naruto apologized to the boy.

"Nah! It's ok, I'm not hurt." The red-headed boy said. "I'm Ronald Weasley." He finished, getting up on his feet.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huh! Why do you have fangs and your eyes are red?" He said, stupefied.

Naruto had forgotten about his transformation. He was starting to get nervous, when a girl appeared from the back of the boy.

"Ron! Don't be rude!" A girl said. She was a little smaller than Ron, she had bushy hairs and she looked like a genius. "Sorry about this. My name is Hermione Granger." She presented him her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Gomen ne, if I shake your hand, it will scratch you." He apologized to Hermione.

"Oh, I see. You're Japanese, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Just arrived, we are transferred student in Hogwarts."

"Well, we'll see you in the train I suppose. If you want help to hide your fangs teeth and red eyes, just tell me, I'm in the room 203. Just come tomorrow morning. Good night." And the two of them got away.

'What?!? She can help me?!?' Naruto tough, his heart pumping pretty fast. He won't miss that chance.

After entering his room, he got directly to bed. Strangely, he slept very well that night.

The morning after, he got up at 7 o'clock. He ran down the stairs and saw that girl with two boys, sitting at one of the tables. The other looked like he was too little and thin for what he was wearing. He had a scar that was shaped like a lightning. Naruto approached them.

"Sorry to cut you in your discussion, but can you help me with my problem." He said, robbing the back of his head.

"Sure, sure. Come with me." The girl said.

The four of them got in the room 203.

"Ok, you must tell me what happened and if it is normal or not."

Naruto explained only what happened in the shop and that he didn't knew what was his transformation.

"Wow, that's a strange story." The boy the Naruto didn't know the name said.

"Yes, but I don't want to stay like this forever."

"You're not just a normal exchanged student. What is your business with Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, take him off guard.

"No! I Mean yes" Said Naruto, trying not to break their cover up.

"Tell me the truth. We won't tell anyone, promise." The black haired boy said.

"Yeah! It's true, we will keep our mouth shouted." Ron said.

"By looking at your outfit and headband, you're a ninja." Hermione said.

'What?! How did she know?'

As on cue, she said: "I read a lot on your special continent. There's only the elder council of wizards and everybody that have access to the secret library of the ministry of magic that knows about it"

"And how did you get in that library?" Her friend said.

"I can't tell you here, but when we'll be in THAT room, we'll be safe." She replied.

She turned back to Naruto: "So, are you a ninja? Tell me the truth and I'll help you with your transformation."

"Yes." He said, shocked by all he had heard in this room.

* * *

A.N: I did this chapter a little longer, 1500 words without A.Ns, disclamer and titles. If too short or long, tell me. Don't worry, next chapter they got in the train and arrive at Hogwarts. 


	4. Potions and Seals make a great mix

**Disclamer:** I own Naruto... *Not so happy thousands of lawyers arrive near Kathoros looking at him with dead glares*... Ok, I don't own Naruto but... *More glares* I would love to... *Lawyers got away as fast as they came.*... Dumbasses...

**A.N.:** Over two years since my last update and I think I need a bit of explanation here: First, I got my first computer to crash and never coming back to life again. That computer had about two more chapters of Clash on it and I couldn't recover the data on the hard drive, no matter what I tried (and yes, I tried putting the HD on another computer, which failed). Second, soon after that, I moved and started to write the fourth chapter of this fic, but I never were happy about the results. That makes for the 4 months after my last update. After that I started college, which took a lot of my time and effort and I also started to have a life, and I moved again about 7 month after my first moving. That makes a year of non-updating. After that, I just didn't thought about continuing writing my story as I forgot about it. A few weeks ago, I felt about coming back on to read some Naruto fics and remembered about my story. So I tried a lot of different new ways to continue it, but I totally forgot where I was going with the plot and finally I decided to just go as my heart told me to go and here is the last version of the fourth chapter of this story.

Another thing, I completely lost track of my Beta reader, the one that corrected my spelling and grammar errors, so there might be some errors in this chapter. It also means that I have nobody to be my beta and I prefer to ask someone that like my story to be my beta then using someone that doesn't even know I exist, so if you are interested to be my beta reader for the next chapters (and no, it won't take 2 other years to update) you can send me a PM.

Another thing (I know it's starting to get long, but I have 2 years of inactivity and a lot to tell) I know that in the last chapter I said in the A.N. that they were going to school in this chapter, but It won't be. Also, I promise that my next chapter will be longer, it's just that I needed to warm up a little before really going into writing. I changed the type of story and erased the 'Romance' because it will more a general fic than anything else, but yes there will be some romance and some action in it.

So here we go, hope you like this fresh chapter and that you don't hate me if I changed the way I write (I'm not good at noticing my personal changes, in anything) and please review.

* * *

**Clash Between Magic and Jutsu**

**Chapter 4**

"Yes, I am truly a ninja. But I really am a transfer student... to learn more about your magic... to use it to protect my village... that's it... nothing more" Naruto said, not so sure about his acting skills on this one.

"Really? Well that's great! I hope you have a good time with us this year!" Said the only girl present in the room.

'Wow, they really fell for it.' The loud ninja thought.

"Ok, for your little problem, I found something in a book yesterday. It's a potion that cancels the effects of the Polyjuice potion: it gives you back you physical features. It's is pretty easy to do and it only takes one hour to prepare, but there's a problem: As it cancels the effects of another potion, it is not made to stay active. What I think it will do is that you will become like you were before that happen, but just for a second maybe two."

Naruto was starting to think that there was no answer to his problem. Maybe he would stay like that for the rest of the mission... maybe even for the rest of his life?

'So I would need to drink that... endlessly... but the potion reserves won't be infinite and... I actually need to breathe a little' He thought.

"But when I was reading about your continent, I saw that you were using some 'seal' to do different things. I don't know how it works or how to do it, but what if we made a seal with the potion. Maybe we could use a necklace or something and create a special writing or symbol that would take the effects of the potion and making it permanent. I don't know if it is possible, but it might be a plausible solution."

'How can she come up with something like that?' The three boys mentally-chorused.

Naruto was flabbergasted at what she had said. Why didn't he have thought about it? Because he didn't even knew potions could do things like transform you? That may be the answer, but still, he needed to talk to Kakashi about it. Maybe he could help him.

"Thanks for the idea; I'm going to ask for help on the seals." He told them before leaving.

He then went straight back to his room, hoping that Kakashi was awake right now. Actually, he didn't had the time to close the door of the room 203 when Kakashi appeared out of thin air beside him.

"That's not a bad idea actually; I may know a seal that could do that." The porn reader said.

"Seriously? That's great! Can we do it now?"

"Yes, it is a pretty easy seal. It is used to continually give a dose of serum or any medications needed to a patient in hospitals."

"But, how can you do it if it's a medic Jutsu? Aren't you a Combat-Nin?"

"Yes, but this is a D-rank medical Jutsu and to become a Jounin, you need to learn the basics of each type of ninjas."

"Great! I'm going to take the potion that girl prepared and we're going to do it! I can't wait to feel normal again!" He said a smile on his face.

"The potion is not prepared right now; I'm going to buy the ingredients for it. It will be ready in an hour or so." The guy with that strange scar said.

"Huh, thanks a lot. By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! What is your name?"

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry said with a warm smile. "See you later!"

"Me I'm going to prepare to make the seal. I'll also read a little..." The masked teacher told Naruto before leaving.

Naruto decided to return to his room, not sure what to do to kill time. He started to walk towards his room when he heard a weird sound. It was like a gentle growl. He also felt something in his stomach. Of course, it was about nine o'clock and he still hasn't eaten. He decided to go search for something to eat in the little pub on the first floor.

He went directly to the counter to order some food. 'If only they had ramen here.' He thought as he got closer to the employee.

He didn't knew why, but the man seemed uncomfortable when talking to him. 'The eyes and the fangs must tickle his danger sensors.' He decided to just go on and do like nothing was strange.

"Hey there, can I have something for breakfast?" The wild looking blond asked.

"It depends: do you have cash to pay?" He asked back, wishing that the fox looking guy in front of him won't jump over the counter to kill him for the little 'inappropriate' question. You don't ask a dangerous looking man to pay for what he wants.

"Yes!" Naruto said with a smile. The man actually seemed to relax when Naruto smiled at him.

"Alright, then you can have some eggs and toasts." The waiter replied.

"Not much of a choice..." The blond said with a sigh.

"Well, it's more like a bed-n'- breakfast then a hotel here." The man joked.

"Alright. I'll take that."

The man went to the back and came back 10 minutes later with a plate of eggs, toasts and sausages.

"There you go. It'll be 20 Sickles please."

Naruto handed over the money and took his precious food to his room, where he found Choji awake.

"Good morning Choji!" The knuckle head ninja said to his roommate.

"Hey Naruto. Did you found anything about your little problem?" The most 'imposing' person in the room replied.

Naruto sat in front of his friend and explained what happened earlier.

"Nice, then you'll be ok to go outside without drawing too much attention." 'If that's possible for him to not draw any attention at him' Choji thought to himself.

They continued to chat about nothing in particular for some time when they heard a knock at the door.

"You can come in!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi entered the room. He had a book in his hand, but not his adult-themed book. It seemed more like a medicine book.

"Alright, I looked for the seal in this book and it seems to be the right one. All we need now is the potion." The teacher said.

"Alright, I'm going to see if they are finished!" Naruto said before leaving.

He knocked at the door waiting for an answer.

"Come in!" he heard a boy say.

Naruto opened the door quickly. The three friends were looking at a boiling mixture. Naruto approached that strange thing, his nose catching a gentle berry odour. He thought it would be so bad but the potion looked like what he was about to throw up on the floor right now, which he didn't.

"It's almost ready, we just need to wait a few more minutes and it will become clear like water." The girl told him as she turned around to see him.

"My sensei found a seal that might work. He just needs that weird looking mixture to do it."

"Is he going to scribe the seal on a jewel or something like that?" Asked Hermione.

"No it will be done directly on me." He answered.

They continued to watch in silence the boiling potion as it started to slowly clear out. It only took a few seconds to become clear like water. The potion was finally ready.

"Alright, we are going to your teacher, lead the way." She told him.

Naruto leaved the room with the three friends following him. He entered the room to find his teammates and Kakashi waiting for him. He made the presentations to everyone and they started to prepare for the sealing of the potion.

Kakashi started by asking Naruto to take of his shirt and to sit on the bed. He then started an incantation in an old-Japanese language. Soon, he putted his right hand on Naruto's right scapula. A little green light started too glow under Kakashi's hand. A few seconds later, he removed his hand and took the vial Ron was holding. A little circle of Naruto's flesh was shinning. He started to pour the potion on the seal. When the potion was touching the flesh, it started to inscribe weird symbols on Naruto's back. When Kakashi finished pouring the potion, the symbols started to fade away.

"It's done Naruto, turn back." Sakura said.

Naruto turned around to look at them. He returned to his normal form: blue eyes and less deep whiskers on his face.

"Yes! It worked! Thank you guys for that!" Naruto jumped and hugged Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"And me?" Kakashi said, opening his arms, waiting for Naruto to thank him, smiling.

"Err... Thank you Kakashi-sensei..." He said, not wanting to hug his sensei... Because it would have been weird.

Everyone sweat dropped at that awkward un-Kakashi reaction, except the Europeans, because only Japanese people have mastered the art of sweat dropping.

* * *

A.N: Ok, some jokes might be a bit weird or not funny, but I have in my defence that most of this chapter was written late at night and I was sometime laughing my head off... alone in my room. Don't forget that I'm a French Canadian, and that English is my secondary language... And also, if you're interested to become my Beta reader, send me a PM.


End file.
